Sleeping Dummy
by BadGamer92
Summary: She had to see that her true love was safe. That she had succeeded in saving him. She needed to wake her sleeping dummy from his cursed slumber. True love had to be good enough, right? Reverse!Sleeping Beauty AU.


This is my take on Reverse!Sleeping Beauty AU. Enjoy!

…

Her body was screaming at each step she took, but her only thought was to get back to him. She needed to see him, after the long battle against the ferocious dragon she had just had. After her exhausting fight with Maleficent, her battle dress was torn in multiple places.

It was not the attire one wore to visit a prince, but she couldn't care less.

Protocol could be damned. Everyone was still sleeping after the enchantment the three fairies cast to the kingdom, so no one would actually see her. Not that she would mind if they were awake.

No one, not even the King or Queen, could deny her this. Even a dragon tried and couldn't stop her from getting to her sleeping prince.

She was unstoppable.

The thought of the sleeping boy, with those baby blue eyes and smile that could light the darkest night, made her heart soar, giving her a much needed boost as she approached the tall tower that kept him safe until her return.

The princess was tired, so much in fact, that she felt like the muscles of her legs would fail her as she started the final assent to reach the cursed prince. But her need to see him safe from any harm kept her legs moving, not giving in to her pressing need to rest.

Her love was waiting for her to wake him from the evil witch's enchanted slumber, and that's what she would do. No matter what.

She ran up the stairs, the three fairies hot on her heels, begging for her to take a break, but nothing would stop her now.

She needed to know that he was safe.

Sleep and rest would come later.

Out of breath, Kairi reached the room, bathed in the soft light of dawn. Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she saw the brown-haired boy's sleeping form on the bed. She left her sword on the feet of the bed, bloodied and muddy, and she approached the peaceful boy.

Never had she seen anyone as beautiful and calm as him in that moment.

His thick, black eyelashes softly brushed against his cheekbones. Up close she could notice a couple of freckles on the bridge of his nose from playing under the sun for so many years, not knowing the royal protocol that demanded princes and princesses to protect their fair skin from the sun.

She caught her breath as she sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand, his rough and callused, into hers, which now wore the signs of battle in the several cuts and fresh bruises they sported.

"My love," she said in a soft whisper. "I'm back."

She placed her dirty, sweaty forehead against his, ignoring the faint complaints from the annoying fairies.

Nothing would take him from her anymore.

She would make damn sure of it.

His soft breath caressed her face, making her heart skip a beat.

This was it.

The moment she would prove to the world that their love was stronger than any curse, stronger than evil incarnate himself.

With the gentlest of touches, her lips touched his. She wasn't expecting the searing hot feeling that shot into her whole body at the faintest touch of their lips. It was as if a living thing had just embraced them both and wrapped around them in a protective cocoon.

This was it.

The power of true love.

Slowly she felt his lips move against hers. Choking down a sob, she rested her forehead against his.

"Lazy bum. I knew I'd find you snoozing down here," Kairi said in a whisper against his full lips.

She kept her eyes closed but she felt him smile against her lips.

"Give me a break Kairi," he replied, as his hand found the back of her head and pulled her in for another, deeper kiss.

"Cut!" Aqua screamed, annoyed. "Sora, Kairi, that's not how your lines go!"

From behind Sora and Kairi, a tall silver-haired teenager, in a puffy blue dress, rolled his eyes. "They're doing it so they can kiss more."

"Riku's right! And I bet they're also doing it so we can stay in these ridiculous dresses for longer. Why do we have to be the fairies?" The blonde, shorter boy complained as he tugged at the bright pink dress he wore.

"Why are you complaining, Roxas? I like it."

"That's because you're weird, Ven."

At the commotion, a black-haired boy came out from the backstage with a smirk on his face. His amber eyes in deep contrast to the black of his Maleficent's dress, his spiky hair made into two twisted horns.

"Does that mean I get to play as the dragon again?" He asked, not hiding his excitement. "Yes!"

"No! You actually hit me last time. My head still hurts!" Riku said as he rubbed his head and glared at the shorter boy.

"It was an accident," he said shrugging his shoulders and flipping off Riku as soon as Aqua turned her back on them.

"Kairi, Sora, stop kissing each other!" Xion reprimanded, from where she was sitting next to Aqua.

"These kids are going to drive me crazy," Aqua complained as she saw the chaos on the stage.

Ignoring everyone, while still being in the middle of them all, Sora chuckled and whispered into Kairi's ear,

"You drive me crazy," his deep blue eyes twinkled as they clashed with her indigo ones.

"Likewise, my sleeping dummy."

…

It started as serious, but I couldn't help myself at the end.

If there are mistakes, please let me know. English isn't my first language, but I try my best.

If you liked it you can also let me know!


End file.
